15 Listopada 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (129) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Peter Bonerz, wyk. Tim Allen, Taran Smith, Patricia Richardson, Earl Hindman (22 min) 08.05 Giełda 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Reksio - serial animowany 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Milagros (174) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 1993, reż. Jorge Romero/Martin Clutet/Tato Pleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Osvaldo Laport, Luisa Kuliok, Gerardo Romano (50 min) 10.55 Rodzina prawie doskonała 11.15 Chwiejna równowaga (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1994 11.40 Tylko dla dorosłych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż 12.45 Pierwszy krzyk (6/12) - serial dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego (powt.) 13.15 Wieści ze świata (9) - serial edukacyjny 13.45 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu - felieton 14.00 Stacja PRL (4): Kościół - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Małe obracanie groszem - program dla dzieci (powt.) 14.45 Gagułki - program dla dzieci (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Magazyn olimpijski 15.40 Nasze radio (Wavelength) (10/12) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Bill Ward/Diana Patrick/Kfir Yefet, wyk. Daniel Bennett, Ellie Beaven, Krispopher Milnes, Ruby Visaria (25 min) 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (268) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (988) - telenowela, USA 1991 (22 min) 18.25 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 18.40 Auto Mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.55 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Kacper, Zwierzaki - cudaki - seriale animowane 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 77 na ratunek (Rescue 77) (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, wyk. Victor Browne, Marjorie Monaghan, Christian Kane, Richard Roundtree (43 min) 20.55 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.05 Teatr Telewizji - Scena współczesna: Samoobrona - sztuka Feliksa Falka, Polska 1999, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Jan Machulski, Marta Lipińska, Adam Cywka, Edyta Olszówka (71 min) 22.15 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV: Dybuk 22.20 Białe kruki - magazyn kulturalny 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.15 Sport 23.20 Tam gdzie nie widać oczu - Ewa Błaszczyk 23.55 Gorąco polecam: Skowronki na uwięzi (Skrivanci na niti) - komedia, Czechosłowacja 1969, reż. Jiri Menzel, wyk. Vlastimil Neckar, Rudolf Hrusinsky, Vlastimil Brodsky, Jitka Zelenohorska (91 min) 01.30 Teatr Derrevo Laboratorium w Dreźnie - film dokumentalny (powt.) 01.55 Mój ślad (powt.) 02.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (176): Kontrola - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (Der Bergdoktor) (49): Niemożliwa miłość - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Celino Bleiweiss, wyk. Gerhart Lippert, Enzi Fuchs, Anita Zagaria, Manuel Guggenberger (47 min) 09.50 Świat kobiet - magazyn 0-70035277 10.15 Złote marzenia (83) - telenowela, Brazylia 1993, reż. Reynaldo Boury/Roberto Naar, wyk. Patricia Frania, Carolina Pavaneli, Leonardo Vieira, Betriz Segall (51 min) 11.05 Na dobre i na złe (2/12): Odzyskana miłość - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) (powt.) 12.00 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 12.25 Arka Noego - magazyn 12.50 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.10 IV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej - wieczór galowy (1) (stereo) (powt.) 13.55 Teatr dla dzieci: Balkis - sztuka Melanii Karwatowej, Polska 1998, reż. Barbara Borys-Damięcka, wyk. Agnieszka Wagner, Edyta Jungowska, Anna Korcz, Izabella Olejnik (45 min) 14.40 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Żaden król polski nie stał na szafocie 15.00 W labiryncie (21/120): Siostrzyczki - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (27 min) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (30) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1994, reż. Rodna Flender, wyk. Mathhew Fox, Scott Wolf, Neve Campbell, Lacey Chabert (44 min) 17.00 Małe ojczyzny: Być Łemkiem - film dokumentalny Jerzego Kołata 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Od ucha do ucha: Kabaret Rak 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 Egzotyczne lato z Tercetem (2) (stereo) (powt.) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Rykowisko - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1987, reż. Grzegorz Skurski, wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Sławomira Łozińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Zbigniew Buczkowski (81 min) 23.05 Ogród sztuk: Apologia pijaństwa - magazyn 23.35 Urban tak i nie - film dokumentalny Ryszarda Bugajskiego 00.20 Bany On a Can na Warszawskiej Jesieni (2) (stereo) 00.55 Kino bez granic: Szach Perski - Aktor kinowy (Once Upon a Time, The Movies) - dramat obyczajowy, Iran 1991, reż. Moshen Makhmalbaf, wyk. Mehdi Hashemi, Ezzatollah Entezami, Akbar Abdi, Mohammad Ali Keshavarz (88 min) 02.30 Zakończenie programu TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 11.55 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: K jak Kwisa - felieton 12.15 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Rządy dzieci czyli pajdokracja - magazyn edukacyjny 15.35 Pomorskie krajobrazy - serial przyrodniczy 15.55 W Siódemkowym kręgu 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Rozmowy o ewangelii 16.25 Gość Siódemki 16.30 Arka - magazyn katolicki 17.00 Na forum - program publicystyczny 17.30 Magazyn reporterów 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Parlamentarzyści 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (11/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 (WP) Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze - serial dokumentalny Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (56) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Godzilla (33) - serial animowany 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (134) - serial animowany 8.30 Tarzan (52) - serial przygodowy, USA 9.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (32) - serial komediowy, USA 9.30 Paloma (46) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Powrót Supermana (39) - serial przygodowy, USA 11.30 Legendy kung-fu (63) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Macie. co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Godzilla (34) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Po prostu miłość (119) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.50 Powrót Supermana (40) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.40 Mortal Kombat (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Paloma (47) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.50 Real TV 20.00 MEGAHIT: Bad Boys - film sensacyjny, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.15 Ally McBeal (44) - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.10 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.15 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.35 Polityczne graffiti 23.50 Miodowe lata (37) - serial komediowy, Polska 0.40 Super Express TV 0.55 Al Capone - film obyczajowy, USA 2.50 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Pod napięciem - talk show 7.15 Delfy (39) - serial anim. . 7.45 Świat Bobby'ego - serial anim. 8.10 Walter Melon - serial anim. 8.35 Kosmiczne wojny - serial anim. 9.00 Rosalinda (72) - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie - telenowela 10.40 Dziedziczka (77) - serial 11.30 Te1esklep 12.00 Cristina (99) - serial 12.55 Ibisekcja - talk show 13.55 Delfy (39) - serial anim. 14.20 Świat Bobby'ego (56) - serial anim. 14.45 Walter Melon (11) - serial anim. 15.15 Mecz NBA: Miami Heat - New York Knicks 16.15 Pełna chata (54) - serial 16.45 Lot 001 - serial 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn 18.05 Rosalinda (73) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Cristina (100) - serial 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.00 Mściciel (11) - serial 22.00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Komandosi - magazyn wojskowy 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program public. 23.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze- Wprost - magazyn 0.00 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 0.30 Drew Carey Show (20) - serial 1.00 Uwaga, dzieci patrzą - film obycz., USA 2.45 Granie na zawołanie Nasza TV 06.50 Techno Party - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick (55) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (56) - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera (5) - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (55) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.05 Manuela (16) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella (56) - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb (56) - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela (17) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 16.40 Edera (6) - telenowela 17.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (56) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick (56) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly. 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia (Tres Veces Sofia) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties 20.00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy (Till Murder Do us Apart) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Meredith Baxter, Judith Ivey, Ray Baker, Kelli Williams (90 min) 21.45 Sprawiedliwość w Teksasie (Texas Justice) (4) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Peter Strauss, Heather Locklear, Dennis Franz, Lewis Smith (50 min) 22.35 Posterunek przy Hill Street (Hill Street Blues) (12) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. James Sikking, Joe Spano, Barbara Bossan 23.30 Gillette Sport - magazyn sportowy 00.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata 7.45 Dziennik krajowy 8.00 Ze zbiorów Muzeum Wojska Polskiego: Pamiątki po Naczelniku 8.10 Sport telegram 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Czasy, katolicki magazyn infor. 9.00 Klan (262) - serial prod. polskiej 9.30 Bajki polskie - program dla dzieci 10.00 Alfabet Gwiazd: Pokuszenie - dramat prod. polskiej (powt.) 11.40 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 11.50 MOTO Polonia - mag. motor. (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 7 dni świat 12.45 Klan (262) - serial prod. polskiej, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 13.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę - pr. publ. (powt.) 13.25 Dom (11): Jedenaste - nie wychylaj się - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: Marketing, monitoring, sponsoring - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15.25 Rodziny i miasta: Król kolekcjonerów - reportaż Macieja Szumowskiego 15.45 Z miast i miasteczek: Miasto z portu - Władysławowo 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - pr. dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.20 Rower Błażeja - pr. dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Bajki polskie - pr. dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (262) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka, Bajka o bajkach (4): Śledztwo - serial animowany dla najmłodszych 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 19.58 Sport 20.00 Kolorowe pończochy (1): Matylda, (2): Jadźka - dramat prod. polskiej, reż. Janusz Nasfeter, wyk. Zofia Bodakowska, Helena Grossówna, Sylwia Lipczyńska, Halina Przybylska 21.05 Mała rzecz, a cieszy: 1) Lajkonik, 2) Chciwy Achmed - filmy animowane dla dorosłych 21.30 Biografie: Amerykański brzeg Leopolda Tyrmanda - film dokumentalny 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna 23.30 Camerata 2 - magazyn muzyczny 24.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.30 - 6.00 Powtórzenia RTL 7 6.20 Trzecia planeta od słońca - serial 6.45 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 7.30 Sunset Beach - serial 8.15 Autostrada do nieba - serial 9.05 Świromania - komedia, USA 10.40 Piękny i bestia - talk show 11.30 Sunset Beach - serial 12.15 Teleshopping 12.50 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 13.15 Perła - telenowela 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.10 Seaquest - serial SF 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy (1/2) - dramat sens ac. 21.45 Sprawiedliwość w Teksasie (4) - dramat obycz., USA 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn 23.20 Dom 3 - horror, USA 1.00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy (1/2) - dramat sensac. 2.30 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 2.55 Sexplozja - magazyn 3.10 Dom 3 - horror, USA 4.40 Teledyski Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Hallo Sandybell (41) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Znak Zorro (53) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 09.30 Micaela (107) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (108) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (61) - telenowela, Argentyna 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez, AnaMaria Castell (45 min) 12.30 Disco Relax - program muzyczny 13.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Kamera start - teleturniej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (99) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (99) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Hallo Sandybell (42) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Znak Zorro (54) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.05 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (6) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 18.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (6) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (102) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (45 min) 19.50 Super Express TV 20.05 M.A.S.H. (11) - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (30 min) 20.35 Skrzydła (Wings) (73) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, Thomas Haden Church (25 min) 21.05 Ośmiornica (La Piovra) (26) - serial kryminalny, Włochy 1984, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Michaele Placido, Fluvia Bucci, Florinda Bolkan (65 min) 23.10 Szaleńczy pościg (Hot Pursuit) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Steven Lisberger, wyk. John Cusack, Robert Loggia, Wendy Gazelle, Jerry Stiller (88 min) (powt.) 00.45 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.45 Piosenka na życzenie 02.45 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 07.50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Księżniczka Nilu - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Wielkie nadzieje (Great Expectations) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Alfonso Cuaron, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Ethan Hawke, Robert De Niro, Chris Cooper (107 min) 10.15 (K) Życie za życie - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1990, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Christopher Waltz, Artur Barciś, Jerzy Stuhr, Krzysztof Kowalewski (91 min) 11.50 (K) Gry (Games) - film sensacyjny, USA 1967, reż. Curtis Harrington, wyk. Simone Signoret, James Caan, Katharine Ross (96 min) 13.30 (K) Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 14.00 (K) Aktualności filmowe 14.30 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Życie mniej zwyczajne (A Life Less Ordinary) - komedia, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Danny Boyle, wyk. Holly Hunter, Delroy Linda, Dan Hedaya, Cameron Diaz (99 min) 16.40 (K) Deser: Martwy Londyn - film krótkometrażowy 17.00 (K) Słaba płeć (His Bodyguard) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Artie Mandelberg, wyk. Mitzi Kapture, Anthony Natale (109 min) 18.30 (K) Księżniczka Nilu - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 19.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Tekwar - Kolejne starcie (Tekwar - 'Teklords') - film SF, USA 1994, reż. William Shatner, wyk. Greg Evigan, Michael York, Torri Higginson (87 min) 21.30 (K) Sto lat kina: Wojna i pokój - film dokumentalny 22.20 (K) Upadłe anioły (Fallen Angels) - dramat sensacyjny, Hongkong 1995, reż. Wong Kar-Wai, wyk. Leon Lai Ming, Takeshi Kaneshiro, Michele Reis, Karen Mok (96 min) 23.55 PRZERWA TECHNICZNA Wizja Jeden 06.30 Popeye (Popeye and Son) - serial animowany (30 min) 07.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 07.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Geoff Paine, Anne Haddy, Anne Charleston, Annie Jones (30 min) 08.00 W naszej rodzinie (Family Affairs) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Peter Rose, wyk. Ian Cullen, Liz Crowther, David Easter, Miles Petit (30 min) 08.30 Madison - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 1993, wyk. Joely Collins, Michelle Beaudoin, Stacy Grant, Chris Martin (30 min) 09.00 Kilroy - talk show 10.00 Samotny kucharz - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Nasz dom - magazyn poradnikowy 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Skalpel proszę (Surgical Spirit) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. David Askey, wyk. Nichola McAuliffe, David Conville, Emlyn Price, Duncan Preston (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Inny świat (Another World) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Ray Liotta, Ving Rhames, Eric Roberts (50 min) 15.00 Nowożeńcy (Newlyweds) - serial komediowy, Australia 1993, wyk. Annie Jones, Christopher Gabardi, Sandy Gore, Cathy Godbold (30 min) 15.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Geoff Paine, Anne Haddy, Anne Charleston, Annie Jones (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 17.30 W naszej rodzinie (Family Affairs) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Peter Rose, wyk. Ian Cullen, Liz Crowther, David Easter, Miles Petit (30 min) 18.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Anna Chitro-Bergman, Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maciej Małysa (30 min) 18.30 Mieszkanie dla dwojga (A Flat for Two) - serial komediowy, Francja 1996, wyk. Emma Colberti, Astrid Veillon, Franck Neel (30 min) 19.00 Słońce Miami (Miami Sands) - telenowela, USA 1998, reż. Andrei Zinca, wyk. Jennifer Bini-Taylor, James Hyde, Jackson Rose (60 min) 20.00 Grace w opałach (Grace under Fire) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Brett Butler, Dave Thomas, Julie White, Casey Sander (30 min) 20.30 Grace w opałach (Grace under Fire) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Brett Butler, Dave Thomas, Julie White, Casey Sander (30 min) 21.00 Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce (Thirtysomething) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987-91, wyk. Ken Olin, Polly Draper, Mel Harris, Faith Ford, Peter Horton (60 min) 22.00 Jonathan Creek - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998, wyk. Alan Davies, Caroline Quentin (60 min) 23.00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.00 Dziedzictwo (The Proprietor) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Ismail Merchant, wyk. Jeanne Moreau, Sean Young, Christopher Cazenove, Austin Pendleton (109 min) 02.00 Nocny Rycerz (Night Man) - serial sensacyjny, 1997, wyk. Matt McColm, Jayne Heltmeyer, Derwin Jordan, Felecia M. Bell (60 min) 03.00 Kavanagh (Kavanagh QC) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Colin Gregg/Andrew Grieve/Paul Greengrass, wyk. John Thaw, Lisa Harrow, Anna Chancellor, Oliver Ford Davies (120 min) Formuła 1 06.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 06.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 07.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.10 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program dla młodzieży 08.35 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 09.05 Zbrukany anioł (Sale comme un ange) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1991, reż. Catherine Breillat, wyk. Cloude Brasseur, Nils Tavernier, Roland Amstutz, Cloude-Jean Philippe (105 min) 10.50 Wrestling - magazyn sportowy 11.40 Ameryka w potrzasku (Amerique enotage) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, USA/Francja 1991, reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Daniel Gelin, Jeff Fahey, Alice Krige, Valerie Kaprisky (89 min) 13.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.55 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 14.15 Ameryka w potrzasku (Amerique enotage) (ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, USA/Francja 1991, reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Daniel Gelin, Jeff Fahey, Alice Krige, Valerie Kaprisky (89 min) 15.45 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 16.15 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.05 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.30 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 18.05 Chojrak (S'en fout la mort) - dramat sensacyjny, Francja 1990, reż. Claire Denis, wyk. Isaach de Bankole, Alex Descas, Jean-Claude Brialy, Solveig Dommartin (88 min) 19.35 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 20.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 21.20 Ktoś za drzwiami (Someone Behind the Door) - film kryminalny, Francja 1971, reż. Nicolas Gessner, wyk. Charles Bronson, Anthony Perkins, Jill Ireland, Henri Garcin (97 min) 22.55 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.25 Wyprawa w przeszłość (Virgin Hunters) - film erotyczny, USA 1994, reż. Elen Cabot, wyk. Ian Abercombie, Brian Bremer, Morgan Fairchild, Michelle Matheson (75 min) 00.40 Nieznajomi - serial erotyczny 01.05 Wirtualne pożądanie - film erotyczny 02.40 Zakończenie programu Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: De Mono 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka. Najlepsze z najlepszych! 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 Bunkier 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 Trinity, trzymaj się (Trinity Is Still My Name) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E.B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Jessica Dublin, Jean Louis (106 min) 10.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.30 A gdyby tak zapalić? (Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (140 min) 12.50 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 13.50 Bogaci bogacze (Ricchi ricchissimi praticamente in mutande) - komedia, Włochy 1982, reż. Sergio Martino, wyk. Renato Pozzetto, Pippo Franco, Edwige Fenech (95 min) 15.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 16.20 Jesteśmy aniołami: Więźniowie (Noi siamo angeli: Pace da galera) - komedia, Włochy 1996, reż. Rugerro Deodato, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas, Kabir Bedi (91 min) 17.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 18.20 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 18.50 Kiedy mówię, że cię kocham (Quando dico che ti amo) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1967, reż. Giorgio Bianchi, wyk. Tony Renis, Lola Falana, Alida Chelli, Caterina Caselli (95 min) 20.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 21.00 Junior - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie) - komedia, Francja 1968, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Jean Lefebre, Claude Gensac (86 min) 23.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 23.30 Grzeszna dniem i nocą (Veilleur de nuit) - komedia, Francja 1996, reż. Patric Ferant, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Sabine Azema, Eric Metayer (75 min) 00.50 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 01.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 01.30 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Claude Brunet, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand (90 min) 03.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.30 Wiek XX (2/13): Polityka przemocy 07.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (42) 08.20 John Berger: zatrzymane obrazy 09.20 Wojna chłopska 10.40 Podróże po Amazonii (2-ost.) 11.20 Syberyjscy koczownicy 12.20 Wielkie wystawy: Puvis de Chavannes 12.50 Harlemska szkoła stepowania 13.50 Pod presją czasu 14.40 Hotel Deutchland 16.10 Rodzina Akbal 16.55 Wolność albo śmierć 17.45 Życie w pasie śmierci 18.15 Wschód w oczach zachodu (1/3): Era Pacyfiku 18.55 Etiopia w walce o niepodległość 20.00 Jazzowe inspiracje (1/13): Jak narodził się jazz 20.30 Wojna w przestworzach (11/13): Podniebna potęga 21.20 Podróż przez Afrykę 22.20 7 dni z kanałem Planete 22.45 Rząd - właściciel slumsów 23.35 Lata 60-te - migawki z przeszłości 00.00 Rozgrywki rodzinne Kena Drydena (2/4): Podwórka z Carborough 00.55 Irak za linią frontu 01.05 Dziura w niebie TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 11.55 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: K jak Kwisa - felieton 12.15 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Rządy dzieci czyli pajdokracja - magazyn edukacyjny 15.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.40 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Program publicystyczny 17.30 Z regionu - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Diagnoza - magazyn medyczny 18.50 Co się pisze - przegląd prasy 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czterech i dwóch kółkach - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (11/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 23.00 Wieczór z polityką 23.45 Muzyczny relaks TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 11.55 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: K jak Kwisa - felieton 12.15 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Rządy dzieci czyli pajdokracja - magazyn edukacyjny 15.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Turniej szkół - program E. Lewandowskiej 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 W zbliżeniu - magazyn reporterów 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (11/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 (WP) Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze - serial dokumentalny 23.55 Zakończenie programu TV Bryza 06.15 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.20 Koncert życzeń 06.50 Techno Party - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Akademia Aikido - program sportowy 17.00 Magazyn sportowy 17.35 Aktualności 17.50 Sport - flesz 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy (Till Murder Do us Apart) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Meredith Baxter, Judith Ivey, Ray Baker, Kelli Williams (90 min) 21.45 Sprawiedliwość w Teksasie (Texas Justice) (4) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Peter Strauss, Heather Locklear, Dennis Franz, Lewis Smith (50 min) 22.35 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 23.30 Aktualności 23.45 Prognoza pogody 23.50 Sport - flesz 00.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 00.30 Akademia Aikido - program sportowy 00.45 Program na wtorek 00.50 Teleinformator TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Rafał Kalinowski 09.15 Nie ma tęczy nad La Paz - film dokumentalny 09.45 Miał przyjaciół tak wielu - wspomnienia o ks. Januszu Pasierbie 10.15 Kosmos: Księżyc - program popularnonaukowy 10.55 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Na granicach mórz - film przyrodniczy 11.40 Wisła - film krajoznawczy 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Świadkowie Słowa Bożego - film dokumentalny 12.50 Konie polskie - impresja filmowa 13.00 Lumen 2000: Gwatemala - magazyn 13.30 Kruchość bycia - reportaż 13.40 Jan Paweł II w Meksyku i Curacao (2) - film dokumentalny 14.10 Ciekawe wywiady: Carlos Menem - prezydent Argentyny 14.30 Tajemnice uliczek starej Warszawy - program edukacyjny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Bóg Ojcem człowieka - relacja z sympozjum 15.30 Anglicy i kamienie - film dokumentalny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: bł. Magdalena Morano 16.10 Lubię tańczyć (2) - reportaż 16.35 Pius XII - papież wobec wojny - film dokumentalny 17.00 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Kłamstwo - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 17.10 Ja jestem z wami (2) - program dla dzieci 17.35 Głowa (2) - film dokumentalny 17.55 Nadzieja na jutro - program duszpasterski 18.10 Jezus - historyczne odkrycie - relacja 18.35 Kraina Tysiąca Jezior - film krajoznawczy 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Rycerze Grobu Bożego: Nurt rycerski - film dokumentalny 20.20 Pokój i Dobro (1) - reportaż 20.35 Różaniec: część radosna 20.55 Program dnia 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Na progu nadziei (2) - relacja z koncertu 22.00 Program na wtorek M6 06.15 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express 08.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express 09.05 Butik M6 09.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 M6 Express 10.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 11.00 M6 Express 11.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 11.50 M6 Express 11.55 Prognoza pogody 12.00 Who's the Boss - serial komediowy, USA 1984-1993 12.30 La minute beaute 12.35 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.35 De tout mon coeur - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Annette Hayrwood-Carter, wyk. Ron Silver, Kate Nelligan, Julie Harris, Kevin Partick Walls (87 min) 15.15 Piękna i bestia - serial fabularny, USA 16.15 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 17.35 Program dla dzieci 18.25 Gwiezdne wrota - dzieci bogów - serial SF, USA 1997 19.15 Unisexe - magazyn 19.50 La securite sort de la bouche des enfants - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.10 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 Les produits stars: Le televiseur - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.55 An Innocent Man - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Tom Selleck, F. Murray Abraham, Laila Robins, David Rasche (104 min) 22.55 Le corbillard de Jules - film fabularny, Francja 1982, reż. Serge Penard, wyk. Aldo Maccione, Francis Perrin, Jean-Marc Thibault, Henri Courseaux (81 min) 00.30 Culture Pub - magazyn 01.25 Jazz 6: Brad Mehldau Trio - program muzyczny 02.30 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 03.30 Frequenstar: I AM - program muzyczny 04.15 George Fame - koncert 05.30 Fani - magazyn ORT 11.00 Wiadomości 11.20 Film animowany 11.45 Co, gdzie, jak - magazyn dla dzieci 12.00 Gwiezdna godzina 12.30 ...Dla szesnastolatków i starszych 13.00 Delikatna trucizna - serial 14.00 Wiadomości 14.25 Przyspieszona pomoc - serial 14.55 My i czas 15.35 Prognoza pogody 15.40 Cygan (4) - serial obyczajowy, ZSRR 16.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Z archiwum X - serial SF 19.45 Spojrzenie 20.25 Wiadomości 20.40 Micke Hammer - serial sensacyjny 21.35 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 (P) Aerobik: MŚ w Helsinkach (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Filadelfii - finał (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów - podsumowanie sezonu 13.00 Sport motocyklowy: Halowe zawody w crossie w Paryżu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.00 (P) Saneczkarstwo: Zawody PŚ w Lillehammer (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - przegląd wydarzeń w grupach G i H 17.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: MŚ '98 WTA w Nowym Jorku - finał (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 18.00 (P) YOZ - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 19.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - przegląd wydarzeń w grupach A i B 21.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Tommy Martin - Sherman Williams, Sylvian Hovington - Joachim Alcine) 22.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Euro 2000 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 00.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: MŚ '99 WTA w Nowym Jorku 01.30 Zakończenie programu DSF 03.00 Monster Trucks (1) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Najsilniejsi mężczyźni Niemiec '99 (powt.) 05.00 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 06.45 Wokół futbolu - magazyn (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Blade Warriors (7) (powt.) 09.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 10.15 Wokół futbolu - magazyn (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Poza kontrolą (25) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 Takeshi's Castle (37) (powt.) 13.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.15 Monster Trucks (13) (powt.) 14.45 Poza kontrolą (24) - magazyn (powt.) 15.15 Blade Warriors (10) (powt.) 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (38) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski VfB Stuttgart - Ajax Amsterdam 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 23.30 Touchdown - magazyn 00.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Poza kontrolą (27) - magazyn (powt.) 02.15 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) Arte 19.00 Kola - rosyjskie wysypisko atomowych śmieci - film dokumentalny 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.15 Partia pod zielonym myśliwym - reportaż 20.45 Klub Exotica (Exotica) - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 1994, reż. Atom Egoyan, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Mia Kirshner, Elias Koteas, Arsinee Khanjian (104 min) 22.30 Na krótko: Czy to jest opakowanie? - film krótkometrażowy, Wielka Brytania 1996 22.35 Terres etrangeres - couleur Havane - film obyczajowy, Francja 1998, reż. Patrick Graandperret, wyk. Jean-Yves Gaultier, Ofelia Medina, Saulius Luitkus, Patrick Bouchitey (87 min) 00.0 5 Na krótko: Rezerwa - film krótkometrażowy, Francja 1999 00.40 Salomon i Królowa Saby (Salomon and Sheba) - film kostiumowy, USA 1959, reż. King Vidor, wyk. Yul Brynner, Gina Lollobrigida, George Sanders, Marisa Pavan (160 min) (powt.) Br 06.00 Pogoda dziś - wiadomości w teletekście i krajobrazy na żywo 08.45 Tele-Gym: gimnastyka poranna - program sportowy 09.00 Fliege - talk show 10.00 Schubecks: Najlepsze są placki babci - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 10.30 Reportaż (powt.) 11.00 Ze Szwabii i Starej Bawarii - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 11.40 Sportowa trybuna (powt.) 12.00 Frankenschau - wiadomości 12.40 Sport w regionie 13.00 Język niemiecki: Jednostka i społeczeństwo w dramatach lat 60. - program edukacyjny 13.30 Giganty morskie i powietrzni piraci - wieloryby i drapieżne mewy z Szetlandów - film dokumentalny 14.15 Step in - magazyn informacyjny w języku angielskim 14.30 Specjaliści od stromych ścian - film dokumentalny 15.00 Schlawiner Platz - magazyn dla dzieci 17.00 Runschau - wiadomości w skrócie 17.02 Album Niemiec: Fehrmarn - magazyn krajoznawczy 17.45 Bayern live - magazyn regionalny 18.00 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 18.05 Bayern live - wieczorny program regionalny 18.43 Program na wieczór 18.45 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19.00 Za wolność - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 19.30 Mama była gwiazdą - życie Eleonore von Hoogstraten - film dokumentalny 20.15 Monachijskie forum - magazyn publicystyczny 21.00 Rundchau-Magazin - magazyn informacyjny 21.20 Czaa dla rodziny - magazyn 21.45 Tylko o sporcie - magazyn sportowy 22.45 W wirze jedności (2) - film dokumentalny 23.30 Rundschau - wiadomości wieczorne 23.45 Fallerowie - Rodzina ze Schwarzwaldu (16): Sylwestrowe tarcia - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994, reż. Ulrich König, wyk. Lukas Amman, Wolfgang Hepp, Ursula Canetieni, Peter Schell 00.15 Tylko o sporcie - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 01.15 Z.E.N. - magazyn kulturalny 01.20 -06.00 Space-Night - program nocny Nord 3 06.00 Step in - magazyn informacyjny w języku angielskim 06.15 Viaje al Espanol - kurs języka hiszpańskiego 06.30 Bakersfield P.D. - kurs języka angielskiego 07.00 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny (powt.) 07.30 Mały wampir - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 Teatrzyk jarmarczny - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 09.00 Raport o Morzu Północnym - program dokumentalny (powt.) 09.45 Wilhelma opowieści o koniach - film dokumentalny 10.30 Konsultacje - magazyn medyczny 11.15 N3 Przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) 11.30 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 12.00 Sabine Christiansen - talk show 13.00 CityExpress - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 13.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Pumuckl TV - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Czas na dokument: Skryta wojna (1) - film dokumentalny 16.00 N3 od 4 - magazyn poradnikowy 16.30 Service - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 My na Północy - program dokumentalny 17.55 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 18.30 Nasz dziadek piaskowy - program dla dzieci 18.35 Magazyn regionalny 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Rynek w Trójce - talk show 21.00 Ludzie z K3 - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1993 22.30 N3-informator kulturalny - magazyn kulturalny 23.00 (na żywo) Rozmowa przed północą - talk show 00.00 Zimna Wojna (22) - serial dokumentalny 00.45 Dokumentalne spojrzenie: W drodze - dlaczego ciągnie nas w nieznane? - program dokumentalny 01.45 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 02.15 Rynek w Trójce - talk show (powt.) 03.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 03.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 04.00 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 04.30 Magazyn północny - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 05.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 05.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny (powt.) Pro 7 05.20 SAM (powt.) 06.05 taff (powt.) 06.30 ProSieben MorningShow - magazyn poranny 07.55 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.25 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 (powt.) 08.55 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.30 Róże od byłego męża (powt.) 10.30 Talk, Talk, Talk (powt.) 11.00 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 13.00 SAM - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1996 18.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 19.00 Majorka - serialu obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 21.20 Gliniarz z dżungli - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 22.20 TV Total - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.15 Quatsch Comedy Club - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.45 Spin City - serial komediowy, USA 1997 00.10 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy, USA 1996 00.40 Cinema TV - magazyn filmowy 01.30 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 (powt.) 02.25 Zaginiony świat - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1998 03.15 Focus TV - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 04.05 Andreas Türck (powt.) 04.55 Galileo (powt.) Rtl 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 07.55 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 09.00 Mój poranek - magazyn poranny 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Dr Stefan Frank - lekarz zaufany - serial animowany, Niemcy 1999 21.15 Za kratkami - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999 22.15 EXTRA - magazyn publicystyczny 23.30 natur TREND - magazyn popularnonaukowy 00.00 Wiadomości 00.35 10 przed 11 - magazyn kulturalny 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial komediowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 EXTRA (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial sensacyjny, USA 1987 10.00 Kochane siostry - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 HeliCops - akcja nad Berlinem - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998 21.15 Świat się śmieje - magazyn rozrywkowy 22.15 Newsmaker - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Spiegel TV - magazyn reporterów 23.35 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 00.05 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1988 (powt.) 01.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 (powt.) 01.50 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial sensacyjny, USA 1987 (powt.) 02.40 Ricky! (powt.) 03.30 Vera w południe (powt.) 04.20 Szczera prawda! (powt.) 04.55 blitz (powt.) 3sat 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Nie ufaj nikomu poniżej 20! - film dokumentalny (powt.) 09.40 Zobacz w kinie - magazyn filmowy 09.45 Panorama - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 10.30 Zagranica - magazyn korespondentów 11.00 Riverboat - talk show 12.30 Tylko w ARD: Śmierć karaluchom - program dokumentalny 13.00 Praktyka - magazyn medyczny 13.40 Porada zdrowotna 13.45 Niedzielny koncert: Fröhliche Harmonikas - program muzyczny 14.30 Klub seniora - magazyn 15.20 Porady i trendy - magazyn poradnikowy 15.45 Pole widzenia - magazyn społeczny 16.00 Ukryte przesłanie Leonarda - film dokumentalny 16.30 Erich Kästner: Emil i detektywi. Czyta Cornelia Froboess (2) - program literacki 17.00 Ziele - magazyn ekologiczny 17.30 Sztuka i rupiecie - magazyn odkrywcy 18.00 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Migawki z Austrii - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Sperling i zbite ramię (Sperling und der brennende Arm) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1998, reż. Dominik Graf, wyk. Dieter Pfaff, Benno Fürmann, Petra Kleinert (90 min) 21.50 Zobacz w kinie - magazyn filmowy 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Troopers (Todfeinde - Die falsche Entscheidung) - thriller, Niemcy 1998, reż. Oliver Hirschbiegel, wyk. Tobias Moretti, Heino Ferch, Michael Mendl, Julia jeager (96 min) 00.05 Tajna Rosja (1/3) - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.55 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 02.00 Migawki z Austrii - magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) 02.40 Sztuka i rupiecie - magazyn odkrywcy (powt.) 03.10 Pole widzenia - magazyn społeczny (powt.) Super Rtl 06.00 Wowser - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Raccoons - serial animowany (powt.) 07.15 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.00 Wowser - serial animowany 08.25 Extreme Dinosaurus - serial animowany 08.55 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.30 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 (powt.) 10.35 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 10.50 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 11.20 Kangoo - serial animowany 11.50 Bionic Six - serial animowany 12.20 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 12.50 Racoons - serial animowany 13.20 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 13.45 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 13.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 14.20 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 14.35 Bonkers - serial animowany 15.00 Doug - serial animowany 15.30 Kangoo - serial animowany 15.55 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 16.25 Bionic Six - serial animowany 16.55 Extreme Dinosaurus - sserial animowane 17.20 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998/99 17.55 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.20 Papyrus - serial animowany 18.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Murder, She Wrote - serial kryminalny, USA 1995/96 22.10 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/99 23.05 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 23.50 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998/99 (powt.) 00.15 Gargoyles - serial animowany 00.35 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.05 Program nocny Vox 06.25 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 07.20 Magazyn reklamowy 08.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 09.55 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 10.55 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 13.50 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 15.50 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 16.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Nieśmiertelny - serial SF, USA 1992/98 20.15 Martial Law - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 22.10 Poniedziałkowy reportaż: Siły natury 23.15 NZZ Format - magazyn gazety Neue Züricher Zeitung 00.05 Wiadomości 00.15 Schizofrenia (The Surrogate) - thriller erotyczny, Kanada 1984, reż. Don Carmody, wyk. Art Hindle, Shannon Tweed, Carole Laure, Michael Ironside (89 min) 02.10 Sprzedawca śmierci (Needful Things) - horror, USA 1993, reż. Fraser C. Heston, wyk. Max Von Sydow, Ed Harris, Bonnie Bedelina, Amanda Plummer (105 min) (powt.) 04.20 Nieśmiertelny - serial SF, USA 1992/98 (powt.) 05.10 Wydział zabójstw - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993/97 06.00 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Wdr 06.00 Bon Courage - kurs języka francuskiego 06.30 Orzeł i smok - Chiny i Niemcy - program historyczny 07.30 Dziecięca skrzynka kontaktowa - magazyn dla dzieci (powt.) 08.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 08.15 Tele-Gym - program sportowy 08.30 Niemczyzna - magazyn edukacyjny 09.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Godzina Addiego - talk show 11.00 Tylko w ARD: Latające oko - reportaż 11.30 Kobiety kariery na alpejskich łąkach - reportaż (powt.) 12.00 Berlin am Rohr - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Nadrenia-Westfalia w południe - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Nadrenia-Westfalia tematem rozmowy - magazyn publicystyczny 13.30 Westpol - magazyn polityczny 14.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - serial dla dzieci 14.30 Petzi i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany 14.35 Teletubies - serial dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 15.30 WDR ServiceZeit: pieniądze - magazyn poradnikowy 16.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 16.15 Kraje - ludzie - przygody: Australia: Cukier i diamenty - film dokumentalny 17.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 17.05 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 17.30 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 18.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 18.05 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 18.20 WDR ServiceZeit - magazyn poradnikowy 18.50 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Adelheid i jej mordercy - serial kryminalny 21.05 ...a w piwnicy buzuje: Sułtan - teatr telewizji 21.50 Nadrenia-Westfalia wieczorem - magazyn informacyjny 22.05 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 22.35 Wśród ludzi: Nerka dla najlepszej przyjaciółki - film dokumentalny 23.35 Kto zatrzyma indonezyjską przemoc? - film dokumentalny 00.10 Ostatnie dni Suharto - film dokumentalny 01.05 Domian - talk show 02.00 Programy regionalne Zdf 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno... - magazyn poradnikowy 09.25 O co zakład, że...? - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Na zdrowie! - magazyn medyczny 14.15 Discovery - odkrywamy świat: Wnuk Buddy - w zakazanym Tybecie - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Spór o trzeciej - magazyn prawny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Ryzyko - teleturniej 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.40 Ludzie dzisiaj - magazyn dokumentalny 17.50 Derrick - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1988 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 WISO - magazyn gospodarczy 20.15 Hotel Mama - ucieczka matki (Hotel Mama - Mutter auf der Flucht) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy, reż. Gloria Behrens, wyk. Diana Körner, Dietrich Mattausch, Michael Kessler, Natja Jamaan (90 min) 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 100 lat - odliczanie - serial dokumentalny 22.25 The Witness Files - film sensacyjny, USA/Kan. 1998, reż. Douglas Jackson, wyk. Yancy Butler, David Nerman, Barry Flatman, Mathew Harbour (86 min) 23.55 Wiadomości 00.10 A' propos filmu - magazyn filmowy 00.40 Niemcy w dokumencie: Dziewiąta wiosna (Der neunte Frühling) - teatr telewizji, reż. Torsten Truscheit 01.45 The Witness Files - film sensacyjny, USA/Kan. 1998 (powt.) 03.15 30 lat temu: Fascynacja nartami - film dokumentalny 04.00 Straßenfeger 04.20 Ryzyko (powt.) 05.00 Halo Niemcy (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 World of Bits - magazyn aktualności ze świata muzyki, mody, kina i sportu 21.00 In Luv - talk show 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 WordCup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 03.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny VIVA 2 06.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 07.00 Fala uderzeniowa (powt.) 08.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 10.00 Szybkie przewijanie (powt.) 12.00 Dwójka (powt.) 13.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 14.00 Noon 16.00 Brytyjskie listy przebojów - prowadzi Katja Giglinger 17.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości - prowadzi Charlotte Roche 19.00 Dwójka oraz nowości 20.00 W stronę rocka 21.00 Fala uderzeniowa i ciekawostki - prowadzi Ill-Young Kim 22.00 Kamikaze - prowadzi Niels Ruf 23.00 90'Backspin - Die Ârzte - magazyn wspomnień (powt.) 00.00 Szybkie przewijanie i ciekawostki (powt.) 02.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 03.00 Kamikaze (powt.) 04.00 Moon MTV 05.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 15.00 Total Request - teledyski na życzenie fanów 16.00 US Top 20 - lista przebojów 17.00 10 najlepszych teledysków wszech czasów: Madonna - magazyn muzycznych biografii 18.00 Wiadomości 19.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Stylissimo! - magazyn mody, sztuki i wzornictwa 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 Superock - rock i heavy metal 02.00 Noc z teledyskami